


Mordlust

by tod_von_mii



Series: Raison d'être [9]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tod_von_mii/pseuds/tod_von_mii
Summary: Nine months after the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867, Marie Valerie was born. You do the math.
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: Raison d'être [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813564
Kudos: 13





	Mordlust

Even though Elisabeth had been Kaiserin for her entire adult life, it was the idea of her that had the most power - her titles were given more respect than her own thoughts and feelings. This made her newfound status as Queen of Hungary - something she had sought out for herself - all the more satisfying.

Elisabeth told everyone to whom she had to justify herself that she needed some privacy to meditate on her success, and it wasn't a lie. What she didn't bother mentioning was her desire to commune with her constant companion who cared nothing for earthly status and found her rough edges charming, not uncouth.

"What a triumph!" Elisabeth exclaimed.

"Our triumph," der Tod added.

"Our triumph?" She gave him a curious look. "I overcame my enemies."

"You have changed the course of the world in my favour. Even though your enemies know nothing of me, my presence is felt wherever your influence is." He brushed her jaw with the fingers of his right hand. "Everyone who laughed at how you chafed at the arcane restrictions a Kaiserin must adhere to is dreading the collapse of the whole damn artifice now."

Elisabeth smiled like a naughty child who suddenly had the good favour of Krampus - relieved and fearless. "Why do they think the monarchy will fall? I'm doing very well for myself."

"You're doing wonderfully, but at the expense of the system. It is old and tired, and it gives enough popinjays the idea that they can negotiate with me because of their ability to remember countless little no-nos. I have little patience for their impertinence, so I celebrate its erosion." He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, grinning wickedly. "Most importantly, they upset you so. That, I cannot abide."

She felt herself slip into a content haze, touched by his willingness to torch the world just to see her smile. "Then let us celebrate. Alone."

"Yes," he agreed with an almost frightening vehemence. In a single swift movement, he lifted her into his arms, and when they reached her throne, he set her down in it.

"I don't understand, aren't we going to-?"

"We are. We don't need a bed to make love. Just enough space for us." His face softened. "Still, if you would prefer your bed..."

She shook her head. "No. This isn't unwelcome, just a surprise."

He let her undress him, forcing himself to remain still as she peeled off his trousers, but held up a hand when she reached for his jacket.

"Similarly, you don't actually need to remove anything else of mine," he pointed out with a good helping of cheek before he reached under her skirt to stroke her.

Like she was playing an erotic game of chess, she responded by moving her fingers through his wavy blond hair. "You are beautiful enough to be an angel."

"I have been called the angel of death, so that's not entirely inaccurate," he acknowledged with a smirk as he shoved back her skirt so her folds were in direct contact with the cushion. "Perhaps I'm an angel to some, and a demon to others."

Her hands travelled lower and cupped his ample testicles, which were covered with a fine sheen of hair. "How are you so... so...?"

He chuckled, even as her touch made him shiver. "Don't you remember? This is for you. Every inch of this body is designed to please you." He caressed her breast, then let his hand slide down her waist before it settled on her hip. "Just as every inch of you pleases me."

A warm smile formed on her face, but it was quickly coloured by the flush of lust as he began to rub her clitoris with quick, circular movements, and she clung to him when she felt herself getting close. When he saw the results of his handiwork, he leered and abruptly stopped.

She gaped like a fish, startled and frustrated. "You..."

"Patience," he whispered. "I'll never leave you needy and unfulfilled, unless you explicitly ask that of me."

Always a gentleman, even when he was being a scoundrel!

Der Tod pulled down Sisi's bloomers and mounted her, growling in pleasure when she immediately folded her legs around him. He relentlessly pounded into the Kaiserin, spurred on by the groans flowing from her mouth, his heavy balls slapping against her with every thrust.

"You are mine, Elisabeth," he proclaimed. "Never the Kaiser's. From the moment you fell off that rope and into my arms, you've been mine..."

That only encouraged her to meet him thrust for thrust and grunt in an unladylike way, anxious for the friction to reach a fever pitch. "Mine," she echoed as she held on tighter.

His climax was a few cold jolts inside her, and the decadent sensation encouraged her to grip him even tighter, unwilling to let even a drop escape. The resultant tingling summoned her own release, making them both shudder enough to shake the throne.

"All mine," Sisi whispered, as if testing out the words.

"Yours," he agreed, and as if to prove her correct, stayed inside of her for a rather long time.

When he withdrew from her, their combined fluids dribbled onto the seat, a reminder of who held ultimate power over the Habsburg empire: the queen and king of the underworld.

Not that Sisi knew about that title of hers yet, but it would only be a matter of time.


End file.
